


Any Last Words?

by Lilith_Agetha_Nemuri_Campbell



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Love/Hate, Other TOH Characters (Mentioned), Raven beast Lilith, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Agetha_Nemuri_Campbell/pseuds/Lilith_Agetha_Nemuri_Campbell
Summary: Eda And Lilith One-ShotEveryone Gets Kidnapped After Luz Goes Back Home And Lilith And Eda Have A Moment In Their Dungeon Cell.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Is The First Part That It Going To Have Two Different Endings, I Will Be Posting It Tomorrow.

She didn't remember how this had happened... How they had gotten here... All she remembered was that Luz had gotten back home safely... Everyone had gathered around to say their goodbyes before she left for the year... Or maybe even forever...  
  
But after the portal had closed and everyone was inside The Owl House, there was a loud bang, then the next thing she knew, she was fighting side by side with her sister trying to hold off the Emperor's Goons so that the kids could get to safety but... It was too late?  
  
At the moment, Eda was laying down on the cold concrete floor with her arms chained to the wall. Her vision was all fuzzy and the all the silence was making deafening ringing noises set off in her ears.  
  
 _Oh What Has Happened This Time? For Titan's Sake, Why Can't We Just Have One Norma-  
  
_ She hissed at every movement. Especially her head, _Oh Please Just Make It Stop..._ Her throat felt dry, like she had been screaming a lot...  
  
As her vision began to go back to normal, she slowly lifted herself to be sitting in a... more comfortable position even though there wasn't exactly a perfect sitting posture in that numbing cell.  
  
She spotted Lilith sitting nearby, curled up in a ball, shivering from the cold that surrounded them.  
  
In the corner of her eye, Lilith had noticed Eda was finally up. She didn't want to startle her sister or start a petty argument of who should have been more responsible for the children's safety...  
  
"Lily?... W-Where Are We? Where Are The Kids? What Happened?" Her teeth were chattering as she spoke. This didn't help with the situation at all.  
  
"I Wish I Knew Edalyn... All I Know Is That We're In The Emperor's Dungeon... And It's Probably My Fault That We're... We- That We're S-t-uck H-Here" Lilith rasped with a twinge of sadness in her voice.  
  
 _Wait was she just cold or was she actually- Woah Woah, Hold Up, She Actually Crying And Blaming Herself For Something She Didn't Do?... I Gotta Fix This...  
  
_ Lilith was whimpering and bracing herself for more insults that her sister was going to send to her...  
  
  



	2. "We're Doomed"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Two Clawthornes Spend A Moment With Each Other Before They Meet Their End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, idk how to create proper fluff so just bare with me TvT

Luckily the chains weren't that short and Eda successfully could reach Lily.  
  
Lilith was expecting some sort of agreement with her sister acting all bitchy towards her but instead she felt something slightly warm wrapping around her body. It felt quite nice... Comforting...  
  
She opened her eyes to see what it was and she knew her mind wasn't playing tricks on her this time. Edalyn was hugging her sister protectively as if she was the elder sister.  
Lilith took a moment to process it then rested her head on her sisters shoulder. Eda didn't exactly mind. It brought back memories of when they were witchlings, they would snuggle up and hold each other tight whether if it was after getting told off by one of their parents or if one of them had a nightmare, when they needed each other.  
  
They didn't have count on how long they were staying like that until they were interrupted by a loud clanging noise coming from the metal cell bars in front of them.  
  
  
"Alright Ladies, Time's Up. Your Going To Be A Wonderful Addition To The Emperor's Collection..."  
  
  
The two of them could sense the evil grin coming from under the guard's mask.  
  
Oh All They Wanted Was More Time. More Time Was All That They Wished They Had At That Moment. More Time To Say Their Goodbyes To Their Little Gang. More Time To Say Goodbye To Luz. More Time To Say Goodbye To Amity. More Time To Say Goodbye To Their Beloved Palismans. Oh They Could Go On Forever...  
  


* * *

  
It was obvious to them now. Why they were put into a stinging cold cell with thick, heavy metal bars, down below the surface. They didn't want anyone to hear their suffering cries for help but the main purpose was to prevent them from escaping. Lilith was freezing cold to the bone, she wouldn't be able to have enough energy to use for magic. The bars required more magic to be able to destroy which Lilith didn't have enough of. Eda on the other hand (no pun intended), would be able to take off her hand but the cold would prevent her from re-attaching it.  
  


* * *

  
_So We're Back Here Again... Just Like Last Time But There's No Luz Here To Save The Day...  
_  
  
There they were in the holding cage. This was just happening way too fast for them... Looks like Belos desperately needed them to be done for before his _plan_ was ready for him. This time there was no audience watching them, only camera's in the places where the audience would have been standing. The eye's flashed green as the sisters held each other, waiting for what was to end them...  
  


* * *

  
  
Down the corridor, they were both standing on display for the whole world to see...  
  
"Now This Is A Warning To All Wild Witches. The Emperor Coven Always Finds A Way To Catch You Evil Doers." Belos' Voice Echoed, Raising Caution To Anyone Who Was Planning To Get In His Way.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment And Leave A Kudos :)  
> I Would Appreciate It!


End file.
